Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XIV
Wergili i Dante rozmawiają z Guidonem del Duca i Rinierim da Calboli o stanie politycznym i moralnym Toskanii oraz Romanii, a następnie słuchają tajemniczych głosów wspominających przykłady ukaranej zawiści i zazdrości. 1 „Kto on, co kręgi naszej góry tłoczy, :Nim śmierć popchnęła żagle jego łodzi, :I jak chce, zwiera i odmyka oczy?" 4 „Kto on zacz, nie wiem, lecz nie sam przychodzi; :Ty siedzisz bliżej ku jego osobie, :O ród i miano pytaj go najsłodziej". 7 Tak więc szeptały, schylone ku sobie, :Dwa widma obok siedzące na prawo :I szyje do mnie wyciągały obie. 10 Powiada jedna z nich: „Duchu, postawą :Cielesną w niebios kroczący wierzeje, :Miej litość, wieścią pociesz nas łaskawą. 13 Ktoś jest? Skąd idziesz? Bo twe przywileje :Podziw nasz budzą, jak obca i nowa :Rzecz, która tutaj nigdy się nie dzieje". 16 „Środkiem Toskany — rzekłem — fale snowa :Strumyk na stokach zrodzon Falterony; :Nie nasyca go droga stumilowa. 19 Tam jest ojczysty gród mój położony; :Nazwisko moje wymieniać — rzecz marna, :Mej sławy jeszcze nie brzmią głośne dzwony". 22 „Jeśli przejrzałem myśl twą aż do ziarna — :Pierwsza się dusza do mnie znów odzywa — :Po twojej mowie domyślam się Arna". 25 A druga rzecze: „Czemuż on ukrywa :Niedomówione owej rzeki miano, :Jakby w nim rzecz się mieściła brzydłiwa?" 28 Na to głos ducha, którego pytano: :„Pewnie dlatego, iż się lepszą zdało, :Aby jej dolin wiecznie zapomniano. 31 Bowiem od źródeł, którymi nabrzmiało :Siodło gór, co z nich odpadło Peloro, :A tak, że w świecie bogatszych jest mało, 34 Po ujście, gdzie się krzepi morze, skoro :Słońce mu nieco słonych wód upije, :Skąd znowu później rzeki pokarm biorą, 37 Cnotę się z dala obchodzi jak żmiję; :Czy to się dzieje ze złego nawyku, :Czy że ich gleba ten wstręt w sobie kryje. 40 Tak odmienili obyczaj do zniku :Mieszkańcy biednej tych dolin krawędzi, :Jakby ich Circe chowała w karmniku. 43 Śród sprośnych wieprzów, godniej szych żołędzi :Niżeli strawy, którą człowiek żywie, :Naprzód ta rzeka nędzne nurty pędzi, 46 Spotyka dalej, na niższym przepływie, :Głośniej nad małość łające szczenięta :I usta od nich odwraca wzgardliwie. 49 Płynąc poniżej, coraz bardziej wzdęta, :Spomiędzy psiarni między wilcze stada :Wlewa się struga licha i przeklęta. 52 Lisy spotyka, w których mieszka zdrada, :Skoro w najniższe potoczy się kraje; :Daremnie na nie paści się zakłada. 55 Choć tu człek słucha, sprawy nie zataję; :Dobrze mu będzie, jeśli zapamięta, :Co mu duch prawdy przeze mnie podaje. 58 Wnuka twojego widzę, jak wilczęta :Dzikie pogromi, wpadłszy na wybrzeże :Okrutnej strugi, i wszystkie popęta. 61 Na targ poniesie wilcze mięso świeże, :A resztę, jak lew, położy pokotem; :Tak wielom życie, sobie cześć odbierze. 64 Z nędznego lasu we krwi wyjdzie potem, :Tak spustoszywszy, że w tysiączne lata :Nie zagai się ta puszcza z powrotem". 67 Jak po złej wróżbie wesołość ulata :Z twarzy człowieka - więc patrzy i słucha, :I tylko czeka, skąd runie zatrata, 70 Tak spoważniała twarz innego ducha :Podczas tej mowy; nagle stał się rzewny, :Kiedy proroctwo doszło mu do ucha. 73 Widok jednego, głos drugiego gniewny :Ciekawość moją zwiększyły ogromnie, :Więc kto są, pytam, nazwiska niepewny. 76 Rzekł duch, co pierwszy odzywał się do mnie: :„Patrz, czego prośba moja nie uzyska :Od ciebie, teraz ty pożądasz po mnie? 79 Lecz dobroć boża, która tak pobłyska :Z twojej osoby, wyznać mię zniewala: :Gwidona Duki nie pomnisz nazwiska? 82 Bywało, zawiść tak mię skroś przepala, :Że gdym gdzie w twarzy obaczył wesele, :Z lic moich zaraz krwi pierzchała fala. 85 Z mego posiewu takie zbieram ziele. :O ludzie, czemu dóbr waszych krynica :W wykluczającym rodzi się podziele? 88 Oto Rinieri, co sobą zaszczyca :Calbolich plemię skłonne do upadu, :Póki nie najdzie jego cnót dziedzica. 91 W obrębie morza, Renu, gór i Padu :Nie tylko w biednej krwi już się nie pleni :Zapał do prawdy i pięknego ładu, 94 Ale porosły na całej przestrzeni :Trujące gąszcze; żadne ich oskardy :Nie wykarczują rychło od korzeni. 97 Gdzie dobry Lizio i Henryk Manardi? :Gdzie Traversarich i Carpignów plemię? :O Romańczycy zeszli na bastardy! 100 Fabbro, bolońską ozdobi-ż znów ziemię? :Bernarda Fosco w Faenzy obaczę? :Różdżkę tak wdzięczną wyda-ż drobne siemię? 103 O Toskańczyku, nie dziw się, że płaczę! :Gwida da Prata imię mi przytomne :I Ugo d'Azzo do serca kołacze. 106 Pomnę Tignosa, druhów jego pomnę; :Dom Anastazych i dom Traversarów: :Oba te rody dzisiaj bezpotomne!... 109 Damy, rycerstwo, świat czynów i gwarów, :Dworności naszej i miłości szkoła :Tam kwitły, gdzie dziś wrósł występku narów... 112 Wyjdź, Brettinoro, z siebie, gdy dokoła :Właśni panowie twoi precz uchodzą :Śród innych wielu, by nie sromać czoła. 115 W Bagnacavallo niewiasty nie rodzą, :I słuszna: za to Castrocaro, Conio, :Źle — gdy hrabiątek niegodnych napłodzą. 118 Pagani lepsi będą, gdy uronią :Swojego »Diabła«, ale trud zbyteczny :Oczyszczać sławę: od plam jej nie schronią. 121 O Ugolinie z Fantoli, bezpieczny :Będzie twój honor, bo go już nie zaćmi :Czynem niegodnym żaden syn wszeteczny! 124 Idź, Toskańczyku, teraz idź, bo łkać mi :Chce się — nie mówić; rzewnie płakać muszę, :Tak się me serce ścisnęło nad braćmi". 127 Widno nam było, że te zacne dusze :Słyszały chód nasz, a że nie ostrzegły, :Po drodze dalej poszliśmy w otusze 130 Znowu samotni; nagle z przeciwległej :Strony, jak piorun powietrze przelata, :Tak ku nam słowa wołające biegły: 133 „Ktokolwiek spotkasz, zgładź mię z tego świata!" :I pierzchły jako grom, który pobladnie, :Skoro wprzód obłok na ćwierci rozpłata. 136 A ledwie znowu słuch sobą owładnie, :Inny głos obok huknął raz za razem :Jako grzmot, który za piorunem padnie: 139 „Jam jest Aglauro, co się stała głazem". :Cała się postać moja w tył podawa, :Pragnę się ukryć za swym Drogowskazem. 142 Już teraz ścichła napowietrzna wrzawa, :Gdy Wódz mój rzecze: „Oto twarde pęta, :Co winny dzierżyć was w granicach prawa, 145 Ale szalonych zbyt wabi przynęta, :Spod której stary wróg na wędę chwyta :Duszę, skoro się nie w czas opamięta. 148 Woła was niebo; nad wami rozwita :Piękność swe kręgi toczy; cóż, gdy biedna :Źrenica wasza do ziemi przybita! 151 Tę niemoc karci Siła Wszystkowiedna!" Czyściec 14